Xenos
Xenos is an enigmatic character found in Gacha Life, located in Train Dimension A. He is highly intelligent and egotistical. He speaks in partial word problems most of the time when not insulting the player. Enzo is hunting him for a bounty. His preferred gift category is Plants. Profile Xenos is stated to be a 'Stranger'. His personality is calm and his occupation is an assassin. AppearanceCategory:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Gacha Life Characters Presets Xenos is a non-player character who can be found on page 7 of 'Presets'. In general, he is preset number 78. Physical Design Xenos has short, messy grey-white gradient of hair with a golden tip, Caucasian skin with a facial accessory like a scan-code, futuristic glasses with black rims, a golden scarf, a golden and peachy cape, a golden scarf, a white shirt with golden cross-hatching patterns, white and golden sleeves, white pants with golden kneecaps and golden and white shoes. Trivia He deliberately asks easy questions in his Quiz, believing the taker is too idiotic to correctly answer his questions. He also says 'Nice guess.' as if the person did not have the knowledge to answer without guessing. During the day, he never sleeps. Depending on what you gift him, he might use your gifts as scrap material. There is a very large bounty on his head. He thinks the Luniverse is full of very unintelligent creatures. He says he's never seen a more disgusting world. He thinks he is the most intelligent being in the universe. He has 3 fish and three apples. He thinks rainbows are phenomenal. He says to always assume the worst. He has toast for breakfast and steak for dinner. Although he says you aren't worthy of knowing his name, you already know his name. He says to pass his quiz, your failure is guaranteed. He thinks circles are round, have an inside and outside and have 2 sides. It is unknown if he thinks the Earth is flat or not. He says he has a treasure map and "X marks the spot.", which means there could be another non-player character with a connection to Xenos somehow. A hint of that someone could be pirates or Chrono. Quotes Upon Clicking "There's a very large bounty on my head." "This planet is full of very unintelligent creatures." "I've never seen a more disgusting world." Talk "It seems your brain is smaller than a peanut." "Feel free to leave now." "I am the most intelligent being in the universe!" "You aren't worthy of knowing my name." "Try to pass my quiz, your failure is guaranteed. Ask "I have 12 fish." "I have three apples." "X marks the spot." "9 = 4. 1 = 3. 3 = 5 "The hole is 5 feet deep." "Rainbows are phenomenal." "Circles are round, but have an inside and outside." "Always assume the worst." "I never sleep during the day." "I have toast for breakfast and steak for dinner." Gift "Ugh, give this to someone else next time." "This should make good scrap material." "Your gift was decent." "I guess this might come in handy later." "This isn't as bad as I was expecting." "I might be able to use this in the future." Pre-Gift "This is not necessary at all." "I don't need your gifts." "Please, take it back." Quiz "It appears you do have a brain." "Nice guess." "You got lucky." Pre-Quiz "This will be the hardest quiz you have ever taken!" Quiz: Answers Question 1: If you take away two of my apples, how many do you have? Answer: 2 Question 2: 2 = ? Answer: 3 Question 3: How many sides does a circle have? Answer: 2 Question 4: If half of my fish drown, how many are alive? Answer: 12 Question 5: What can you find at the end of every rainbow? Answer: W Question 6: How much dirt is in the hole? Answer: None Question 7: What can you never eat for breakfast? Answer: Dinner Question 8: When do I sleep? Answer: At night Question 9: Who has the treasure map? Answer: Xenos Question 10: Did you pass the test? Answer: Probably not